


(Fanart) Ry Illustration 04

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustration for the fanfic novel Ry by Betsy Fisher





	(Fanart) Ry Illustration 04

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an illustration from a fanfic novel titled "Ry" by Besty Fisher that was published in "Abode of Strife #20" by Bill Hupe in 1993. In it, a mind-wiped Spock is sent back to the late 1950's. In this picture, Sarek and Kirk find and important (and not all that subtle) clue as to what has happened. I intended this absrtact "Vulcan desert" border to contrast with the "farm land" borders I'd created for the setting of Spock's exile. The funky little cacti tend to say "Final Fantasy" to me today more than Vulcan, though...


End file.
